


A Well-Deserved Reward

by xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, written in an hour or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/pseuds/xdluhman
Summary: For the McSpirk Holiday Fest 2017 Round 1Prompt from starfleetdicks:When Jim and Bones become too busy to enjoy Valentine's Day, leave it to Spock to be thoughtful and loving instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd say this is one of the lamest things I've written in recent times, but I nearly forgot to write it at all. Hopefully there aren't any missing words or anything, but if you do see some, let me know...  
> Also, I'm not sure how well I hit the prompt, considering this is super short...

  _Captain's Log Stardate 4743.5. Our mission to assist the Denorii with diplomatic discussions with a planet one system over took a turn for the worse just a few hours ago, when we discovered that the people of the other planet were being threatened by the Klingons. We successfully dissuaded the Klingons from continuing, but not before they ejected several live photon torpedoes onto the planet's surface. At least one has already detonated; Dr. McCoy and a team of medical personnel will be beaming down to perform triage shortly. I will be joining the engineering and surveying crews to find and hopefully diffuse the remaining torpedoes. Failing that, we will also be conducting evacuations of potentially affected areas. Commander Spock will remain on board the Enterprise as Acting Captain._

\----

3 Days Later…

Spock reclined in the captain's chair, idly examining a PADD. There was little else for him to do. Sensor readings confirmed the ground teams' conclusion that all of the photon torpedoes had been disarmed or detonated. Unfortunately, an additional torpedo had detonated before evacuations were complete, so the medical team was further delayed with triage efforts. Jim had also elected to remain on the surface, no doubt feeling the destruction was his fault.

All of this together left Spock alone, separated from his bondmates. It wasn't altogether unusual; after all, he typically protested when Jim requested he or Leonard join some ill-advised away mission. Nevertheless, something (not a feeling, never that) told Spock that the three were supposed to be together on this day.

It occurred to him to check the Earth date, since there were several Earth holidays he recalled from his youth. A cursory glance around the bridge suggested that the crew was unlikely to bother him, so he brought up the Earth calendar on his PADD. He was met with a garishly red and pink tinged background littered with symbolic representations of the human heart. He raised an eyebrow. Of course.

He recalled this holiday, Valentine's Day, as one that his father often seemed…uncertain about. Perhaps it was the overt display of emotion, but Sarek always acted stiffer than usual as Amanda gleefully declared her love for him and prepared a special dinner for the two. There was something about the holiday that struck a chord with Spock, despite its overt humanness. It was a highly illogical holiday, but then he had bonded with two highly illogical humans, so it seemed to come with the territory.

Thinking about Valentine's Day gave Spock an idea. His bondmates had been pushing themselves quite hard with the recent incident, but they were scheduled to finally be finished later that evening. Perhaps a private Valentine's Day celebration was in order…

\----

When Jim and Len finally called up to the transporter room to return to the ship, they rematerialized not on the transporter platform, but rather in the quarters they shared with Spock.

Spock was standing with his back to his bondmates, still arranging something on the table they often used to dine outside of the mess hall. Garlands of pink and green hearts in a two to one ratio decorated the walls, along with some of the strangest cupids Jim or Bones had ever seen. Though the cupids were posed like normal human ones, their cheeks were tinged green, their ears pointed, their faces serious, and their hair was arranged in the traditional Vulcan bowl cut.

It took every ounce of Jim's self-control not to start laughing. Bones let out a gentle chuckle before asking, "Spock, what's all this?"

Spock turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Good evening. I thought we might enjoy a traditional Terran Valentine's Day celebration," he said simply.

Jim grinned and gestured at the Vulcan cupids. "I'd hardly say these are traditional," he quipped, but then leaned in and kissed Spock on the cheek. "It's wonderful, though, thank you."

Bones nodded. "Very thoughtful, and a very welcome change of pace from the godawful work on that planet."

The corner of Spock's lips quirked up and the glint in his eyes made it clear he was pleased. He stepped away from the table and gestured at the dishes on it. "I took the liberty of ordering dinner for us as well."

Jim smirked and Leonard rolled his eyes upon realizing that most, if not all, of the dishes contained at least one ingredient that was said to be a human aphrodisiac. "It looks wonderful, Spock," Leonard said as the three sat down.

Dinner was filled with pleasant conversation and followed by a dessert of chocolate-covered strawberries, which Spock ate as well.

Before they headed to the sleeping area, Jim asked, "Spock, what exactly sparked all this?"

Spock blinked at him for a moment, likely trying to regain control of his faculties. "My mother always celebrates this holiday. I suspect if my father did not feel so constrained by Vulcan propriety, he too would indulge in this day. Ultimately, it seemed an appropriate way to help you both relax after this mission."

Leonard and Jim both smiled at him warmly. "Well, you did a great job, Spock," Len said.

Spock's eyebrows rose. "The night is not yet over," he said, moving towards the bed.

Jim and Bones laughed deeply before following their lover to bed.


End file.
